Hunger games and Skullduggery Pleasant
by BananaPower11
Summary: The first chapter to my first Fan fic of Hunger games and Skulduggery Pleasant
1. Hunger games 1

Dear Y'all these are my disclaimers or something but here I go,

first I'm human and I make mistakes but I proof read and all that stuff

second this is after the end of the 3rd book and 10 years after Katniss and Peter (I ship them) have had their kids

finally enjoy even though it's probably crappy :)

* * *

Peter mock wrestled Bobby, named after Katniss' farther, to the floor as he squealed happily. Katniss caressed her daughter's hair while she flicked over the channels.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_.

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

 _Lay down your head, close your sleepy eyes._

Katniss flicked to a news show aired in district 4 and stopped and watched as Gale spoke on the screen. He talked about the Capital's reign and how they were still rebuilding 20 years afterwards.

 _And when they open, the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe and here's it warm_

 _Here the daisies will guard you from any harm_

Then they show a list of the dead, many from the hunger games. Then they brought up the ones that died in service, then those who died from old age. Effie ,Hamitch and her mother were included in the lists.

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

 _Here is the place that I love you._

Tears streamed down her face and her shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly remembering all those she lost and all those she loved. Peter held her as she sobbed onto his shoulder, her sobs turning into wails. Bobby and Prim, Katniss' daughter, joined the hug as she wailed and moaned.

 _Deep in the meadow hidden far away, a clock of leaves._

 _A moonbeam ray._

 _Forget your foes and let your troubles lay._

After she stopped crying it was late into the night and they went to bed. Katniss woke gasping and sweating, why did Gale have to present that show? Why? After all he'd done why did she have to see his face every week.

 _Then again its morning they'll wash away._

 _Here it's safe and here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm._

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

She went into the living room and made herself a coffee, it was that or sherry, and sat down to watch the news show again.

 _Here is the place I love you._

Damn it Gale

* * *

Thx for reading and please leave reviews so I can improve to give you guys new and better stories and also leave stories that I could write fan fic about.

Regards B-pow :)


	2. Skulduggery Pleasant 1

Valkrie woke with a start and watched as Nye moved around its long arms reaching for various surgical instruments covered in blood and rust. It giggled as it traced its fingers along the jagged edge of a bloody saw. Valkrie tried to sit up but she was tied to a surgical bed, Nye noticed she was awake and walked over to her brandishing a blunt knife "ready for your medical?" its said in its sing-song voice. It raised its hands and pushed the knife down hard into Valkrie's stomach as she screamed. "He's not going to come get you" it said as it twisted the knife and pulled it out as Valkrie screamed even more "oh really?" a velvet voice said behind Nye. Valkrie smiled and gave out a whisper "told you so" then fainted.

Skulduggery shot Nye and he fell to the ground and Skulduggery picked Valkrie up bridal style and put her in the back of Ghastly's van and sat beside her. He closed the door and tried to staunch the flow of blood. "What's the situation?" Tanith shouted from the back seats, Skulduggery looked at her and shouted back "not good, we need to get to Kenspeckle now. "They went as fast as they could but they still got pulled over, "do this quickly" said Skulduggery with rising irritation. Tanith gave a fake smile "hello officer, what seems to be the problem?" the officer began to talk but Tanith quickly opened the door onto his face. They continued to drive at an alarming speed and they finally made it to The Hibernian Cinema.

Skulduggery opened the doors with a bang and called Kenspeckle's name, he came out to shout at Skulduggery but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Valkrie. He rushed over and asked Skulduggery while checking for vital signs "what happened?" He led them inside his medical facility, Skulduggery placed Valkrie down on a medical bed. "Nye" he replied, Kenspeckle nodded and checked her wound "very deep" he muttered.

After a lot of failing magical procedures Valkrie was finally barley stable. Skulduggery sat by her side holding her hand, he looked at her ghost white face and thought she might be better off dead to end her suffering but he knew she wouldn't want to go out like that. She opened her eyes a crack and gave a crooked smile "hi Skulduggery" she croaked out and gave out as a hiss of pain as she clutched her stomach. His hand caressed her face "you can let go you know" he told her


	3. Skulduggery Pleasant 2

Hellooo peeps,

I have a few things to say,

Yeah my life is extremely busy life sooooo yeah I can't keep a schedule

Im having a missive writing block so I cannot write anything

I don't have a very big imagination so yeah but Im confident that I can give good stories out

Thx, B-Pow


End file.
